1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for pouring liquid, such as molten metal, along a uniform discharge path or trajectory, especially into a moving receptacle.
2. Prior Art
In pouring accurately from a vessel, such as a ladle, it is advantageous to maintain the position of the discharge opening or lip at a fixed position relative to the receptacle, so that a uniform or constant path of liquid flow can be maintained with a constant rate of pour. A known way to achieve this is to rotate a ladle about an axis through the discharge opening of the ladle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,461 and 3,556,354. In both cases, the full contents of the ladle is continuously poured into a single receptacle, and in the arrangement shown in latter patent, the liquid does not travel through a free trajectory to a receptacle, but is guided through a conduit. The methods and apparatus disclosed therein are not completely satisfactory where it is desired to pour into several receptacles without a guiding conduit and with as little change in trajectory and pour rate as possible.